


Pitch Perfect 4

by incorrectpitchperfect



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectpitchperfect/pseuds/incorrectpitchperfect
Summary: Two years after the end of the USO tour, Beca has become one of the greatest singer-songwriter and music producer California has ever known. The Bellas, however, have grown apart... but what if something brought them back together?Here we are! The moment we've all been waiting for has finally come!As I already disclosed on my ig page Incorrect Pitch Perfect,  my girlfriend had the best idea on ho the plot of Pitch Perfect 4 could be. I've now started writing this down and I can say I'm quite proud of the outcome!
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Theo (Pitch Perfect), Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp
Kudos: 16





	Pitch Perfect 4

Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
Everything’s fine. Everything’s alright.  
She could do this.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
As the umpteenth sigh left her mouth, she finally opened her eyes, and the dim light of the only lamp that illuminated her dressing room welcomed her back to reality.   
How long had her eyes been closed? Hours?   
No, how could it be… she had only got there less than one hour before.  
She reluctantly got off the comfortable couch she had been sitting on, stretched her arms and sighed again as she walked toward the sole mirror in the room. She looked at herself, taking in the image of someone she could barely recognize. Which was weird, really, considering she hadn’t changed much during the past two years: she was still the same petite brunette with blue eyes and undying love for music. And yet, something about her seemed different… It wasn’t the black tight leather pants she was wearing – she liked those, in a way – and it wasn’t the rather eccentric way her hair had been coiffed, either.  
Her eyes ran up until they met their mirrored twins in front of them. They seemed tired, almost sad actually, but she couldn’t understand why exactly that was, since she basically had everything in her life she had ever wanted.   
Three quick knocks on the door abruptly interrupted her thought flow. “Come in”, she said, her tone quite calm, like it wasn’t aware of what was happening inside her body and her head. Theo’s bearded face peeked out from behind the white wood door and smiled reassuringly, “Bec, you’re up in five”  
Beca sighed and forced herself to grin back at him, “Thank you, Theo. Just give me two minutes and I’ll be out of here”  
“Are you okay?”, he asked, his eyes squinted in suspicion as he eyed Beca’s hands steadily gripping onto the hem of the desk before her make up mirror, “You seem… tense”  
“I’m fine”, Beca answered quickly, hoping he would believe her so that he would leave her alone. Theo nodded, still a little skeptical, “Okay, then. Scream if you need me!”, he exclaimed joyfully before flashing one of his confident smiles and disappearing behind the door. “You know I won’t!”, Beca yelled immediately after, a small laugh escaping from her mouth. She appreciated Theo, she liked having him around. It was somewhat reassuring knowing she could count on someone who would believe in her no matter what. He would make her laugh whenever she needed it the most and for that she was very much thankful. They were good friends, and even though the thought of becoming something more had crossed more than once both their minds, nothing had ever happened between them, not once.   
“You can do this, it’s just an interview, it’s just a talk show”, she said out loud to herself, “You’ve done this plenty of times already, don’t be lame”  
Yeah, with the small, insignificant difference that the previous times she had been interviewed she actually had something to say. What would she talk about now? Her first and only album had been released almost one year before, it had been a huge success and all but… now she had nothing new to tell people about. What if she was going to be asked about the release date of a new album? What would she answer?

She looked at the mirror, her eyes now more determined, and she gained more confidence as she nodded to herself, her fists closed, “It’s going to be fine. Just breathe in”, she inhaled, “And breathe out”, she exhaled, her lids closing slowly as she tried to find inner peace once again, “It’s going to be super fine”  
“And you’re going to be super fine, too, just take it easy”  
The voice coming from behind startled Beca, who let out a sudden shriek and jumped to her side, “Theo!”  
“That’s my name, yes!”, he laughed, proud of how silent his sneaking had been. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his head slightly leaned to the side. He was quite adorable as he was standing like that, and Beca couldn’t help but smile. But her grin was quickly replaced by an annoyed grimace. She wasn’t willing to let that go.  
“How long have you been here?”, she asked, her tone exaggeratedly whiny, “What did we say about knocking?!”  
“That…”, Theo poked his own cheek with his finger and looked upward, almost like the answer to that question was written on the ceiling, “Only losers do it and that you don’t mind me interrupting your pep talks because I’m your favorite person in the whole world…?”  
Beca furrowed her brows, “Yeah, no”  
“I tried”, Theo shrugged and chortled, “You really don’t wanna do this, right?”  
“Are you talking about yourself or the interview?”, Beca deadpanned, “Either way, the answer is no. I do not”  
Theo opened his mouth in a perfect circle and dramatically slapped his own hand on his chest, “Ouch, that was rough”  
“That was honest”, Beca wiggled her brows, “Learn the difference”  
“You’re being meaner than usual”, the man took a few steps toward the brunette and looked down on her, “This interview is really stressing you out, uh?”  
Beca sighed, “I just don’t see how this could help… I haven’t had any good ideas since the release of Silky and Red, and I honestly don’t get how doing this interview is going to help me find my inspiration again”  
Theo clicked his tongue and shook his head, “It’s not that, Beca”, he got immediately more serious and placed both his hands on the girl’s shoulders, “Silky and Red has been a huge success, we both know that… and your ideas have always been good, you just need to find the right one. The aim of this interview is not to help you find your muse, we already talked about this”, he added sternly as he kept making eye contact, “Mr. Campbell believes this could be a good launching pad for you and your new album, he doesn’t want people to-“  
“- think of me as a one hit wonder”, Beca completed his sentence, earning a sigh from Theo’s part.  
“- forget how great of an artist you are”, he continued as though she had said nothing, “Nobody thinks you’re a one hit wonder”  
“Well, that’s sort of what I am though, right?”, her shoulders dropped, and she stared into space. Theo smirked. He felt bad for her… If only there was something he could do to cheer her up just a little…  
He gently took her chin between his index finger and his thumb and lifted it so that she would stare at him. Beca looked at him questioningly, caught quite off guard. “Beca”, he whispered, his British accent getting thicker by the second, “You are the most talented person I’ve ever had the honor of working with. You will rock this interview. But if you don’t want to do it, I’ll get it… Don’t feel pressured, make your choice”

Beca bit the inside of her cheek. What could she say? Of course she didn’t want to do the interview but… did she really have a choice? Her own manager had put her up to this, she couldn’t really bail at the last minute. Plus, what would her fans think of her if she didn’t show up? She couldn’t let them down, not like this. She moved her head just so her chin would be freed from Theo’s gentle grip and took a step back.  
“Ms. Mitchell, you’re up”, a thin woman, probably in her late twenties just like Beca, appeared out of nowhere, a microphone headset framing her blonde head. Beca recognized her as the backstage director of the show. The brunette nodded. She cast a quick glance at Theo, who nodded as well in the attempt of inspiring some courage in her.  
Beca followed the blonde woman into the dark corridor that led to the stage.  
Just a few more steps and she’d be out.  
She heard the host announcing “Beca Mitchell, the woman who’s made us all dream with her music genius!”, followed by a thunderous applause. People were expecting her. They were eager to see her. To see the music producer. Maybe they didn’t care if she had released only one album so far.  
Maybe she really would be fine.


End file.
